


Arcade

by signsofmybts



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula 1, Formula One, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsofmybts/pseuds/signsofmybts
Summary: just short on shot following max and daniel on a date in between races
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> I like to say that in this one shot corona doesnt exist

In was currently 12 o clock and max stood Infront of his mirror deciding what to wear. Daniel has asked him out on a date earlier that week giving the fact that they had a week off from racing and max had eagerly agreed on the offer. 

Max and Daniel had been dating for a while now but their busy work schedule always left them with almost no time for each other. Of course there where stolen kisses from time to time during a race week, or the sneaking into each others hotel rooms, but they had to be alert, keeping their relation a secret , only close friend knowing off it. not even max his family knew to scared for his dads reaction.

Daniel hadnt told max where they where going, and this only frustrated they younger. He hated not knowing. And he didnt know what to put on. Normally max isnt that fuzzy about his clothes, just throwing on whatever, but we wanted to look put together for this date, showing Daniel that he did care about the date and that he had put in the effort.

Max ultimately decided on wearing a pair of black skinny yeans with a black t-shirt and a denim jacket. He checked his phone once more making sure he hadnt mixed u dates and times before hearing a knock on his front door. He nervously walks to the door to open it and here stood Daniel looking good as ever. Wearing a pair of brown plaid dressy pants with a black t-shirt tucked into it. 

Daniel greeted max and asked him if he was ready for the date. Max said yes and immediately asked where they were going. Daniel laughed and told max that he had to wait just a little longer. 

The walked to the elevator to get down to the ground floor of the apartment complex they both lived in. once on the ground floor they went to the garage where they got into Daniel his car and when on their way to the destination of the date.

Max had been bugging Daniel the whole ride wanting to know where they were going, but Daniel wouldnt give in. he simply laughed and grabbed max his hands intertwining their fingers. The ride wasnt that long and soon enough Daniel pulled into the parking lot and max immediately knew where they were. The new 3 story arcade that was recently opened. Max ha told Daniel all about it and how he really wanted to go but didnt want to go alone. 

Max turned to Daniel with big eyes and Daniel had a big smile on his face, knowing how exited would be. Daniel got out of the car and went to max his side to open the door. Max got out and took Daniel his and they went on their way to the entrance of the arcade. They went in and Daniel bought the gaming passes and put money on both of them so that they both could play games.

The explored the ground floor and found a game that they both wanted to play. It was basically a game of luck. You start the game and a little ball comes out and you have to push a button to flip the flippers what pushes the ball upwards and land in a hole that had a number written besides it. the number is the amount of pints youll get. Is simple but a easy way to get some points. Max and Daniel take turns into playing and they manged to gather a good amount of points from this game. Max even getting exited when hitting the jack pot and jumping into Daniel his arms out of joy. And of course Daniel hugs him back. 

After the first game they decided to play a game of cross road that was put in the middle of one of the rooms on the ground floor. Both man totally sucking at the game and laughing at each other for doing so poorly in the game. 

They were on the way to the elevator to the second floor when Daniel spotted a dance game. You know that game where you have to jump on the right arrow that is shown on the screen. Max wanted to protest knowing he would hate the game but Daniel looked so exited they he couldnt bring himself to say no. they walked over and started the game. Daniel was excitingly jumping up and down on the arrows doing extremely well in the game. Ma on the other hand wasnt paying much attention to his game trying t hit a view of the arrows but mainly looking fondly at Daniel wondering how he ever got this lucky to have a boyfriend like Daniel. 

The finished the game with Daniel scoring a lot of points and max not so much. They go up to the second floor the explore there. The second floor had the same vibe has the first floor with a lot expect this flood is one big room where the ground floor where multiple rooms. Max and Daniel head straight for the air hockey. Both knowing very well that it wont give them a lot of points but the competitive side of both want to play and beat the other. They play rounds. Max wins the first one, Daniel the second and max ended up wining the last round being very content with himself for beating Daniel. Daniel couldnt care less, he just liked that max is having fun and that he seems relaxed. 

They walk up to the next game what is basically a luck game again. You push a button and the machine drops balls, the balls landing in holes what has points written besides them. Both boys again taking turns into playing the luck game while talking about next week. The grand Prix of The Netherlands. Max is extremely nervous for the race knowing it will his first real home grand Prix, knowing that all eyes will be on him, knowing how hard the Netherlands had worked on getting a race and knowing how much money was invested into it. he feels the pressure of having to deliver and to not disappoint. Daniel knew this and thats why he wanted to take max out and get his mind of the race for a bit. But now talking about the race while taking turns Daniel notices how max is staring to tens up again and how he is getting nervous again. So Daniel looks around to make sure no one is paying attention before pulling max into a kiss. Max immediately melts into the kiss wrapping his arms around Daniel his neck while Daniel rests his arms around max his waist. He kiss was sweet no rush just love. Max his hand move into Daniel his hair in an attempt to deeper the kiss and Daniel allows him. Daniel feels max relaxing again and thats when he pulls away and pulls max into a hug. dont worry to much about the race Maxy you will do great I just know it is wat Daniel whispers into max his ear and he feels max nob against his shoulder. 

They part from each other and head to the next game, what is a game where there is this screen that has a circle on it divided into sections. Once you start the game a little arrow starts spinning from the centre and you have to push a button once the arrow lands into the light up section. When you have successfully done this 50 times in a row you win the jackpot and max gets fixated on winning that jackpot and gets frustrated when he just misses the section. They are at the game for a good 15 minutes with max trying and trying to get the jackpot Daniel stood behind max laughing at the fixation of his boyfriend. Eventually deciding to just hug max from behind while he is playing resting his chin on max his shoulder. 

Max ended up winning the jackpot and is way to exited for the amount of time lost. Both he and Daniel know that they have just enough time for one more game before their time it up. So they decides to up to the last flood to see what games are up there. 

The third floor has mainly car, bike and motor games where you race on your own, against the time or against each other. Both max and Daniel head straight to the formula one game, knowing damn well that the both can beat the high score on both machines knowing that it will give them the jackpot at the game. So max takes in f1 2018 while Daniel takes the f1 2019 game. They both start the game and are hyper focused on not messing up and beating the time. Max is the first to fishing giving that he drove the Austria track while Daniel did he Barcelona track. Daniel just finishing 10 seconds after max, both of course beating the lap record in the game and by this winning the jackpot. Both boys was way too excited about this like they just beat a lap record as a f1 driver probably set by a 15 year old. Never the less they get their points.

They head to the grown floor and they decided to put their points together giving them enough point to take home a massive teddy bear that Daniel hands to max who he gladly take and holds with 1 hand, Daniel his hand in the other hand while walking to the car. Max puts the beer in the back seat while hopping into the driver seat he tanks Daniel for the amazing day and for helping him to take is mind off the Dutch GP. Max pulls Daniel into a short kiss to show him how great full he is. Daniel drives back to their apartment complex. Both man head straight to max his apartment where they order take out and cuddle up on the couch for the rest of the evening eventually ending up in max his bed under the covers, max curled up into Daniel his arms drifting asleep while Daniel plants a kiss on his head before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats was the one shot, I hope you like it, this is the first time in a while that I wrote something and this is the first time for me writing one shots. His was based off on a very much straight dream I had about me and Daniel, but I could online remember parts and I knew this would make a perfect maxiel one shit so I decided to work in out. I hope you enjoyed it and decided to give it a like, a comment and maybe a follow. I am already working on another maxiel prompt that got to me while biking but I am not sure yet if I want to write it as an one short or as a short story with maybe a view chapters but we will see.


End file.
